ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series
Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series is an American-Canadian animated action and cross-adventure television series created by Catherine Cavadini, developed by Jay Baker, Mike Lyman and Tara Nicole Whittaker, and co-produced by Cartoonverse Animation Studios, Frederator Studios and Paperny Entertainment, with animation provided by Bardel Entertainment (in Vancouver, British Columbia), Rough Draft Korea, Co., Ltd. (in Seoul, South Korea), Rainmaker Entertainment (in Vancouver, British Columbia), Mercury Filmworks (in Ottawa, Canada) and Neomis Animation (in Paris, France) for Cartoon Network. The series debuted on December 1, 2008, and terminate its run on July 8, 2011. About Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series The series follows the action-packed and high-energy sandbox-style adventures of everyone's favorite inventable animated characters from all over planetary objects stored in Disney Infinity 3.0 style in Cartoonverse, as the characters are full of Action adventures and survive the tribulations of goals. As of July 8, 2011, three seasons and 65 episodes were broadcast in total during the launch of Disney's Puyo Puyo Tetris, canceling the series after four years on the air. The first season of 26 episodes of the series originally debuted on Cartoon Network from December 1, 2008, with 13 episodes aired from December 2008 to February 2009, followed by a marathon of the 10 consecutive broadcasts of the last 10 new episodes of the first season from April 27 to May 18, 2009. The 20 episodes of the first season were aired on Teletoon during April-July 2009, followed by the August 2009 maranthon of 5 consecutive episodes broadcast in Canada. The 26-episode season of the series debuted on November 16, 2009 on Cartoon Network in the United States and on February 8, 2010 on Teletoon in Canada, and also premiered on RTÉ Two in Ireland as of March 2010. Later, from May 17 to July 12, 2010, Cartoon Network and Cartoon Network International began broadcasting the 13 episodes of the second season, and the final of the second season was broadcast on 27 September 2010. The third of the series and the final season of 13 episodes aired on November 15, 2010, and then was consecutive to EMEA broadcasts, especially on European, Middle East and African Cartoon Network channels from February-June 2011. The series finale, The Wonderful Time of Cartoons, officially debuted and was dedicated to former Cartoonverse Worldwide employees: Jennifer Redwall (1958-2008), Paul Johnson (1967-2009), John Gudillack (1978-2009), James Touchman (1963-2009) and Mike Hareman (1971-2010), who previously worked on many of the Cartoonverse-branded properties, as they were passed away together. The first two seasons consist of 26 episodes of 22 minutes, while the third season consists of only 13 episodes, and each episode contains three seven-minute segments, marking the total of 195 seven-minute segments. Cartoonverse Adventures: The series is broadcast in more than 52 countries, and was dubbed and translated into 30 languages, while also broadcast internationally on European, Middle Eastern, African, Latin American and Asian Cartoon Network, Boomerang and Boing channels. International Broadcast The series is broadcast in more than 52 countries and was dubbed / translated into more than 40 different languages. The series also aired internationally on many of Cartoon Network's global channels, as well as XHGC-TV in Mexico and SBT, Rede Record and Rede Bainderantes on Brazil. In Spain, Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series is broadcast in Spain on Cartoon Network, Boomerang, Boing, Telecinco, Telemadrid, Super3, Canal Sur Television, Clan TVE and Canal Panda, while broadcasting on Cartoon Network and Cartoon Network Too in both United Kingdom. In Ireland, Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series is broadcast on both Cartoon Network and Cartoon Network Too, and is also broadcast on RTÉ Two (as part of The Den). In the Philippines, the series airs from mid-September 2009 on Cartoon Network and GMA Network. In Russia, Cartoon Network aired Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series as of June 2011, while 2×2 premiered it in September of that year. In Indonesia, the series is broadcast on Spacetoon. In Finland, the series is broadcast on Cartoon Network Finland and Nelonen, while broadcasting in Sweden on Cartoon Network Sweden and NRK Super. Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series also airs on Boing during 2010 until 2013. See also *Cartoon Network *Frederator Studios *Cartoonverse Animation Studios *Paperny Entertainment Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2008 American television series debuts Category:2011 American television series endings Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:2010s Canadian animated television series Category:2008 Canadian television series debuts Category:2011 Canadian television series endings Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American computer-animated television series Category:Animated television series about horses Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian children's animated comedy television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:Canadian computer-animated television series Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network (Latin America) shows Category:Cartoon Network Too! shows Category:Cartoon Network France shows Category:Cartoon Network Italy shows Category:Cartoon Network Netherlands shows Category:Cartoon Network Poland shows Category:Cartoon Network Japan shows Category:Cartoon Network Spain shows Category:Cartoon Network Germany shows Category:Cartoon Network Turkey shows Category:Boomerang Spain shows Category:Nelonen shows Category:RTÉ Television shows Category:GMA Network shows Category:NRK Super shows Category:Kidsworks Channel shows Category:Gulli shows